A Family Christmas
by rsh13
Summary: Two married couples now have kids. Can the two large families handle the musical holiday? Can the two couples handle in-laws? ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or High School Musicl.

A/N  
Ryan and Gabriella moved to Seattle, Sharpay and Troy moved to Boston, I made them move in this story so it can snow. Go on and read now.

* * *

_"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

All these stars have come out to shine so bright  
On this Christmas night (Christmas night)  
We can share this special time  
So

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hope the North Pole gets my letter  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Deck the halls (deck the halls)  
Deck the halls (deck the halls)  
Fa la la la la, la la la la."

Ryan, his and Gabriella's daughter, thirteen-year-old Rebecca (Becca), and his and Gabriella's other daughter (the youngest one), five-year-old Grace (Gracie) happily sang while decorating the Christmas tree on December 20th, the night of the last day of school before Christmas break. Gracie tried to reach a higher branch, but couldn't because of her height.

"You need help Grace?" Ryan asked. Gracie nodded. He lifter her up, she put the little angel ornament on.

As he put her back down, she said, "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem Gracie, you're my little girl."

"Hey! What about me?" Rebecca joked offendedly.

He hugged both girls, "You too, and Mary Rose, all three of you will always be my little girls."

"_Joy to the world  
The Lord has come  
Let earth receive her king  
Let every heart prepare him room  
And Heaven and nature sing (heaven and nature sing)  
Let Heaven and nature sing  
Let heaven, heaven and nature sing_"

_We three kings of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain_

_Joy to the world  
The Lord is come  
Let earth receive her king  
Let every heart prepare him room  
And Heaven and nature sing (heaven and nature sing)  
Let Heaven and nature sing  
Let heaven, heaven and nature sing_

_Born a king on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again  
King forever, ceasing never_

_Joy to the world  
The Lord is come  
Let earth receive her king  
Let every heart prepare him room  
And Heaven and nature sing  
Let Heaven and nature sing  
Let heaven, heaven and nature  
Heaven and nature sing_"

Gabriella, her and Ryan's oldest son, eleven-year-old Anthony, and her and Ryan's set of twins, nine-year-old David and Mary Rose, sang while making the cookies. David and Anthony both popped a ball of cookie dough in their mouths.

"Boys." Gabriella and Mary Rose commented of how boys acted in unison.

"What? They taste good." David responded.

"But they could use some more sugar." Anthony replied.

Gabriella laughed, "You boys are ridiculous."

"But they do need sugar." Anthony defended himself.

"Okay, okay, add some more." Gabriella gave in.

Mary Rose glanced out the kitchen window. "Look, it's snowing!" She exclaimed.

"It is!" David exclaimed after her sister. The twins ran to the hallway closet grabbing their coats, making a lot of noise.

"What's going on you two?" Ryan asked, coming into the hall.

"It's snowing!" David replied, putting his gloves on. After that said, the twins ran outside for the first snow of the season.

"Here I come!" Gracie started to run outside after her older siblings, but was stopped by her mother picking her up.

"Not without your coat and all your other wintery stuff you need to wear you don't." Gabriella told her daughter.

"Starting with your hat." Ryan said, he grabbed her periwinkle hat out of the closet, then stuck it on her head.

Gabriella laughed, handing her husband their daughter, went over to the closet and grabbed out Gracie's little purple and periwinkle coat out of the closet and the little periwinkle gloves. Gabriella took Gracie and set her down on and helped her get all of her winter clothing on. Ryan put her boots on her, then she ran outside. Anthony and Rebecca went outside also. Ryan and Gabriella decided that the kids would be alright outside alone since Rebecca was most likely watching them. The couple went into the living room where the fire was lit in the fireplace, then they cuddle up on the couch.

Gabriella:  
_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful_

_Ryan:  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_Gabriella:  
When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.  
The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying_

_Ryan:  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

After they finished singing the holiday song, the two found themselves embraced in a kiss. They smiled after releasing; this was going to be such a great Christmas. His parents, her divorced parents, and Sharpay, Troy (don't forget his parents), and their kids would be showing up soon. The kids loved when the whole family got together on any holiday.

"I love you Ryan." Gabriella told her husband.

"I love you too Gabby." Ryan replied.

_

* * *

_

_A/N  
So tell me what you think. So review._


End file.
